I Thought It Was Hopeless
by Star4191
Summary: Bella thinks her life is hopeless when Jacob breaks her heart. Then Edward comes around. What happens next? One-shot! Sorry! My first fanfiction story! I hope you like it!


It all started out with that one letter from him. All my sadness, worry, grief, and loneliness.

_Bella,  
I love you dearly, but I feel thats its time we went our separate ways. I know, you feel that you can't live without me, but that is why I am leaving you. Face it... you're hopeless. I hope that someday, you will find room in your heart to forgive me, because I know we'll be great friends when you care about yourself. Remember, you'll never learn to love another person until you love yourself. Face it, we're just not soul mates. I'll always love you Bells!  
-Jacob_

That day... the day I got that letter... I fell apart. I stopped wearing make-up, I stopped wearing form-fitting clothing, I just stopped caring. My friends were worried about me. Soon, I became bulimic. I got so sad and depressed, that none of my friends ever wanted to hang out with me. Boys stopped asking me out. Everyone thought I was broken, and could never be fixed. To be true, I thought that too. Every night, I would reread that letter, in some hope that there was a way that I could somehow win Jacob's heart back. Sadley, I always ended up with the same disappointment. That sad, hopelessness inside of me grew larger every time I read that letter. Eventually, I just stopped even reading the letter, because I could replay it in my head. The words haunted me, watching my every move, carefully judging how I did things. Soon enough, the hopelessness was carved into my life eternally. Then, He came to the school. Edward Cullen.

It was a normal, rainy Forks day. Everyday reminded me of myself. The hopeless rain, the cold. It all reminded me of that letter. That sad, pit of despair that I called my life, was falling to pieces before me. Then I saw his face. For some reason, I felt... nice inside when I looked at him. Then the letter replayed itself in my head. That one line: _Face it... you're hopeless._ kept replaying over and over in my head until I felt like I was going to scream. Why would a guy like that like a girl like me? Then, we had biology together. Turns out, we even sat next to each other.

"Edward Cullen." He said to me. He looked at me, and I forgot what I was going to say, for I was lost in his acute emerald green eyes.

"B-b-bella Sw-swan." I stuttered._ you couldn't have thought of anything smarter than that? _The voice inside of my head mocked me again.

" Its a pleasure to meet you, Bella. So... Is there anything to do in Forks?" He chuckled. Then I shocked myself.

"Maybe I could show you around after school?" I said.

"Like... like a date?" He asked. I stopped. I couldn't, not yet. I had to say no.

"Um... no... not a date... sorry... but no." I sighed.

"Why?" he asked... cautiously, like he thought I would break down crying if I answered.

"well... it's a long story." I excused myself. I wanted to tell him... but I couldn't. He'd be like all the others.

"I have time." He stated. Wow. Maybe he wasn't like the others. So... I told him. I couldn't believe it. I actually told someone. The next thing I knew, I was in his car, crying, and in his lap. It was 4:30, and he had already called my dad and told him that I was at his house doing my biology project. My dad excepted the excuse, but said I had to be home by 7:00.

Then I shot up. I ran out of the car. I ran into the forest, away from the world. I told someone my problems. I was bawling my stupid eyes out on his lap, ruining his shirt, lying to my dad; I just couldn't do it. I had gotten too attached to Edward. For some reason, a tiny part of me hoped he wouldn't be like all the others. I was wrong. But not about him. He wasn't like everyone else. He was kinder, gentler. But he probably thought I was hopeless, just like everyone else in my stupid, hopeless life. I wasn't worth living. I was just going to die. I was going to jump off the cliff, in the forest.

But then, I stopped. What about Charlie? Who would take care of him? I couldn't do it. So I just laid there. Slowly, it got darker. Then I felt someone pick me up. As soon as I woke up, I was in a house. Well... an apartment. I woke up on a bed, looking straight at my savior. Edward Cullen.

"Oh, Bella! I was so worried! You just ran from the car! Did I say something wrong?! Oh... Bella!" He practically exploded.

" Why does it matter to you? Your just like the others. All of them. You never cared. If you're wondering how I know, I've met people like you before. You people don't care. Face it... I can't be fixed. I'm broken forever, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. So... why does it matter? Give me one reason why I should believe you?" I screamed at him.

"Because... because... I love you." he whispered. _WHAT?! HE LOVED ME? WHY WOULD HE LOVE ME?_

"What? you... you... you love me? me? why me?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. no one would ever love me.

"I know I just met you... but... you trust me. You told me your most personal feelings. You're beautiful, nice, smart, funny. Face it..." ('_Oh, no' I thought. 'Even he knew I was hopeless'.) _"... we're soul mates." He breathed. Then, I cried. I told him about the note... and he looked angry. But then I did something I never thought I'd do again. I kissed him. And he kissed back. It was the best moment ever.

Then I broke away. He looked hurt. So... I told him.

"Does this mean we're going out?" I asked.

And he said yes.  


* * *

Graduation Day  


* * *

I ran up to Edward. Thanks to him, I am the valedictorian. I have a 4.0 GPA, and my friends like me again. And I thought it was hopeless.

After I gave my speech, and the ceremony was over, it was time for the party at the Cullen's house. Almost everyone came. Even Jacob. I talked to him for little while... He asked me to go out, actually, and for once... I turned him down... and it felt good. I told him I had a boyfriend. He said it was okay, and that he didn't expect me to take him after he broke my heart.

Then Edward pulled me into the kitchen. He said he had a question for me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan" He said. uh-oh. "I promise to love you forever... Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" He asked shakily.

"Oh my god! oh! I... well... ummmmm... Yes!"I screamed. Everyone came into the kitchen as he was putting the ring on me. A chorus of 'awwww!' and 'kiss! kiss! kiss!' were gong through the crowd of people. So we did.  


* * *

20 years later  


* * *

I used to not believe in happy endings. That 'and they all lived happily ever after' couldn't exist. I was wrong. It turns out, you just need to find the one person who you love more than anything in the world. When you do... well, there is such thing as happily ever after'.

I'm married to edward, and I have been for 20 years. I have two children named Emmett and Jessica. I am a teacher, and I have a golden retriever named Eddie. (he came with that name, I didn't name him) I have a wonderful family and a wonderful house. I never left forks. I like to take emmett into the forest to go hiking. He always asks why we stop at the cliff. I think I'll tell him the next time we go... Jessica is smart. She has a 3.9 GPA and plays the flute and softball. She does art classes and drama classes. When she graduates, she's going to be an actor or a painter. Emmett, on the other hand, is in 7th grade and is getting a B in every class. He plays soccer, basket ball, base ball, and lacrosse. He also plays the electric guitar and drums. Edward is a doctor, just like his father. I have the perfect life.

And I thought it was hopeless.


End file.
